Don't Lie To Me, Ever
by HaloHunter89
Summary: AU [No ZA] Prompt. Merle/OC [pwp]


**Hope you enjoy your prompt JDB7707 and I got it right for you. **

Merle slapped him on the back as his brother stepped through the door. It had been a few weeks since he had seen Daryl and he was fucking happy he had decided to come in. Merle walked further in to the house leaving Daryl to follow him and smirked at the silent way his brother still moved.

"Merle!"

Daryl lifted his head at the sound of the voice and the shit eating grin that slid across his face held a note of smugness. Jessie walked into the room not paying attention as she looked at her hands walking closer to him. Lifting her head she gasped and then slapped out at Daryl.

"Make some damn noise!" She smiled widely at him. "When did you get here?"

Daryl shrugged, "Just got in."

"You staying with us for a while?" Jessie looked up at him smiling ignoring Merle.

Daryl looked at his brother and Merle just leaned back waiting on his response. He'd never refuse Daryl a place to stay but hadn't got a chance to ask him yet what his plans were. They needed to talk about the shit that was said and how things were left, he was use to giving his brother shit but things had got out of control.

"We'll see."

Jessie stood and smiled at Daryl before walking for Merle, "I'm gonna go ahead and head out."

Merle eyed her and nodded at her words. He needed to talk to her about some shit but it could wait for now. She had been acting weird and he had a feeling something was going on that she didn't want him to know. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek before her breath met his ear, "Be good to him and try not to fight this time." Her words were low and only to him.

Growling Merle gripped her ribs and locked eyes with her, "Not my goddamn fault."

"Don't be an asshole Merle Dixon." She grinned.

"I aint alone with being an asshole if we look around this room." Merle sucked his teeth and looked up at Daryl's chuckle.

Jessie disappeared out the door and Merle looked right at Daryl. His brother looked different and Merle wanted to question what the fuck he was up to and where the fuck he had been. After their last fight Daryl had walked out the door without so much as a fuck you, something he had grown accustom to when they fought. Daryl never left, never just up and disappeared but this last time he'd said fuck it. Merle growled at the thought of Daryl doing the shit to him that he'd always done. It pissed him the fuck off.

Daryl dropped at the table and looked at Merle that smug gleam in his eyes, "I thought Jessie was nothing serious?"

Growling to himself Merle glared at him, "There a point here?"

Daryl shook his head and drummed his fingers on the table his eyes downcast. "Seen where Jay opened the garage back up."

Merle didn't speak but instead pulled out the stupid fucking ice cream cake that Jessie had and started cutting into it. He didn't even bother asking if Daryl wanted some knowing he had just as bad a sweet tooth as he did. Sliding it in front of him he chuckled at Daryl's expression and set down across from him.

"Shit changes brother." Merle glanced at him before looking back down and eating. He wasn't just speaking about him and Jessie, it was everything. "I know I said a lot of shit that night and goddamn if that woman wont let me forget it."

"Got your balls up on the mantle now? I do recall you saying that'd be what it took." Daryl laughed.

Merle looked up at him seeing that smug smile on his face again and leaned forward about the time Daryl moved. Moving quick seeing his chance he slapped the ice-cold cake into his brothers face. Daryl stood quickly knocking the chair back from him as he done so and almost flipping the table in the process. Despite the mess he was making swiping it off his face Merle couldn't hear shit over his own thunderous laughter.

"Fuck you." Daryl snapped.

Merle laughing even harder slapped the table top hard and stood up, "Goddamn Darylina you're getting slow."

Daryl stalked off down the hall muttering about not being drunk enough. Merle grinned tossing both plates in the sink and set on the side of the couch laughing as he watched Daryl clean the ice cream from his face and beard. It was always so goddamn easy to get his ass worked up and goddamn if he didn't miss fucking with the fidgety little fuck.

"Hurry your ass up." Merle barked

Daryl met him in the living room and raised and eyebrow swiping water from his scruff, "What the fuck am I hurrying for I just got here?"

"Aint seen your ass in weeks and we're gonna drink." Merle started for the door.

Straddling his bike he watched as Daryl kicked his own leg over the bike and his mind went back to when it wasn't just Daryl on that bike. This could either blow up in face and Daryl walk again or this could get his brother to move back here. Either way shit was happening.

The sound of both Triumphs running side by side was a welcome sound. It was something he hadn't realized he had missed as much as his own goddamn stubborn ass brother. Merle clenched his jaw not liking the way his mind was racing but he couldn't help it. He was use to being the one to walk out, to walk away when shit got rough. He didn't know what the fuck had happened for the table to get flipped and Daryl to leave. And fuck if Jessie hadn't rode his ass about it telling him he'd fucked up at every turn. If it wasn't for Daryl and Gwen he'd never met Jessie and she made a point to remind him every day about that shit. Fuck seeing Gwen was bad enough but Jessie hadn't let up on him but fuck if he had knew how to get ahold of the little bastard. That was the thing about Daryl he had learned from the best about disappearing when you didn't wanna be found, you fucking weren't.

Pulling to a stop in front of the bar Daryl's eyes swiveled to his and he seen anger burning in those blue eyes,"What the fuck we doing here?"

"Drinkin'." Merle snapped cutting him off. Daryl shook his head but stepped off the bike and Merle slapped him on the back, "You can't hide from her Daryl. She's eventually gonna see you around."

"Aint fuckin' hiding."

Merle guffawed as they stepped through the door into the smoke laden room filled to the brim with the usual group. The music was loud and pulsing around them making it the entire seen look more alive.

"Gotta take a piss. Get us a seat at the bar." Merle didn't wait for a response as he took off.

Eyes searching around the room he seen her standing up gathering mugs and bottles. Whistling she looked up and smiled when her eyes met his and started for him. Her raven hair swung with her hips and he knew that was the very first thing that had gotten his brother's attention.

"Merle Dixon what are you doing here?" her smile was infectious forcing his own on his face.

"What does anyone come here to do?" Merle winked, "Draggin' my sorry ass brother in here for a drink."

Gwen's eyes shone and her eyes started searching the room, "Daryl is back?"

Merle nodded at her, "Got in about three hours ago."

"How is he?" The anxiousness in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Merle and he wanted eve more to know what the fuck happened that night. He wanted to know how their fight had spiraled into a fight with him and Daryl. How the fuck things had got so out of hand that neither one of them could shut their mouth that night.

"He aint sayin' much." Merle grinned, "Though I'm sure he's gonna have a few choice words when he sees you here."

"You're incorrigible Merle Dixon."

Walking away and bypassing the bathroom he looped back around seeing Daryl setting and drinking. He was laughing and talking to a woman behind the bar and Merle shook his head. Gwen was going to have her claws out tonight. Walking closer Merle was stalled out when he seen Jessie standing behind the bar her eyes frantic talking to his brother. Daryl was shaking his head at her and he seen tension grip his frame.

What the fuck was she doing behind that goddamn bar? They had talked about this fucking shit. He didn't want her here working. He made enough money that this shit wasn't even close to goddamn necessary. She had fucking lied to, straight to his fucking face.

Walking forward Merle set down right next to Daryl and Jessie's eyes met his. He seen fear and anxiety in her eyes as she chewed her lip brushing her light hair away from her face. Daryl pushed a beer his direction breaking his stare down of her and he picked it up almost draining the entire bottle.

"Hey Merle."

Raising his eyebrow he shook his head at her his anger spiking his blood so thickly he was surprised his heart could pump the extra. He wanted to pick her up and carry her right out that fuckin' door and force her to listen to him. What the fuck was the point though if she was just gonna go behind his back and lie to his face.

"Jess."

Daryl cleared his throat, "Gonna take a piss."

Merle watched him slip through the crowd and smirked when he seen Gwen start trailing after his brother. If anything in this goddamn shit storm of a trip maybe she would be able to get his brother back here.

"You gonna say anything?" Her timid voice called to him.

Locking eyes with her he growled and leaned forward, "What the fuck you want me to say Jess? Want me to tell you that it's alright that you lied to my goddamn face and went behind my back?" She flinched at the harsh tone of his voice, "I aint talkin' about this shit here."

Pushing himself standing he could see Daryl's head over the crowd. Jessie went to speak and he silenced her with a look, "What time is Gwen off?"

Huffing, "She's already off she was just trying to help me."

Merle nodded at her and turned walking from the bar after tossing the money down for both beers. He wasn't going to stand there and watch her lie in action. If he had to he was going to strangle the life from her. He got shit all the time for having been on drugs and being a Dixon. Everyone and their mother looked down on his family all because their father had been one of the biggest pieces shit to grace the Earth. Though Merle didn't make it any better with his partying and arrest but goddamn. He'd cleaned his life up and it had been a long fucking road. If he deserved anything it was at least fucking honesty.

Straddling his bike he seen Jessie walking for him her entire body rigid with anger. "Merle!" She barked.

"What the fuck you want?"

"Don't you ever walk away me tossing money like I'm some common whore!"

A laugh rumbled through him, "You don't like the way I treat you? It's part of your fuckin' job!" He snapped standing up and backing her up. "Don't you come out here thinkin' youre gonna turn this motherfucking shit on me for a second!"

Jessie shook her head, "I'm not!"

"Listen and you fuckin' listen to me good if you ever fuckin' lie to my face again then fuck it all." Merle growled leaning into her and caging her in.

Jessie shivered at his tone, "What do you mean? Merle had I told you about this you'd just had a fit."

"Had you been fuckin' honest I'd fuckin' respected you!" he roared and shoved away from her his chest heaving. Straddling his bike he locked eyes with her, "Get on back in shaking your ass and tits for those tips." Spitting to the side he fired the engine up drowning out her tears.

Merle didn't wait for her response when he seen tears pooling on her lashes. Instead he gunned it and let the world fall away as he let the bike match the tempo of his heart. He hadn't felt the need to use in a long time but goddamn if she didn't push him. He wanted to forget this entire night. She didn't respect him enough to be honest then what the fuck were they even doing?He knew what she was doing. She was shaking her goddamn ass for tips and barely any fucking money they didn't even need.

Giving it more gas he opened the throttle up and rode hard. The vibrations from the bike rumbled through his body making his tense muscles loosen in ways nothing else did. Merle figured the only person who got what he felt about riding was his brother. He smirked at the thought of Daryl walking back to find him gone. Jessie was likely going to whine her ass off at him and like the sweet little brother he was he'd set and listen to her. He wouldn't have much to say but he couldn't be rude to a woman to save his life. Blowing out a breath he took the turn that would lead him back to his house.

Growling as he pulled up seeing Jessie's vehicle parked there he wanted to put something through the window. He might after all. Cutting the engine he set there and glared at the house seeing movement and knew she was waiting on him. The smartest thing she could do was be fucking quiet though.

Walking up the steps he walked right in and bypassed the livingroom where she was setting. Her bare feet slapped the wood as he walked for the bedroom and he shook off the heat from her gaze.

"We need to talk."

"No." Merle's voice was harsh. "We don't need to do shit."

Jessie stepped in front of him blocking him her eyes blood-shot, "Merle Dixon look at me."

"Jessie get the fuck back."

Her hand touched the side of his throat and he looked at her, "It wasn't about not respecting you."

His eyes canvased her body taking in the sleep clothes she had switched into. The barely there shorts and tiny tank had his cock jerking against the zipper. Her body was flushed with emotion and he wanted to stripe her shirt off knowing her breast would be the same giving her nipple more color. Not thinking about he done just that tearing her hand from his face in the process.

She sucked in breath and he licked his lips glad to he was right. Her breathing kicked up and he started walking her backward. "Were you trying to piss me off? Flashing your ass around letting men grope on you."

"No one touches me Merle. No one would dare touch me knowing you'd beat someone to death." She was panting.

His hand came up cupping the side of her throat, "Don't ever fuckin' lie to me Jessie." She went to speak and he shook his head closing the space between them, "Ever." With his last word his mouth slammed into hers.

His hands dropped to her ass and caught the flimsy material of her shorts. Gripping it tightly he gave a solid jerking ripping it and pulling her tighter against his groin. She gasped and met his eyes breaking the kiss her lips bruised and parted. He ground his erection into her seconds before cupping her ass and lifting her to his waist.

"Undo my belt." Merle growled.

Her hands dropped fast from his shoulders and she started tearing at the leather and jeans. Her hand slipped inside pulling him free of his jeans and he tossed her to the bed without care. She bounced and laid back looking at him as he stripped himself of his clothes feeling his anger still burning through him, with each of her lies he felt his cock jerk. She wanted to push him? He'd push back.

He was over top of her in seconds flipping her on her stomach and pinning her with his weight. His cock dipped between her barely parted thighs and he thrust against her causing her to moan into the bedspread. Her body was already slick inviting him in and he took advantage of dipping his cock deeper and groaning.

"Please Merle." Looking over her shoulder her eyes begged him.

With one thrust he was in her completely the position making for an even tighter fit. Her hands found his planted on the bed and laced her fingers through his while his thrust rocked her. Merle growled at the contact and she lifted her hips for him letting him slide into her deeper.

She was already close and he could feel her muscles coiling around him trying to pull him over the edge with her but refused. He refused to give her what she wanted and slammed into her harder.

"I'm sorry."

He smirked at her and set back slipping from her and she whimpered looking at him. "Flip."

She done as he commanded and spread her legs for him her body inviting his. She was flushed and teasing herself looking at him with hungry eyes. Merle loomed over her pushing her legs wider and was inside her again drawing out long moans. His body was straining as her legs fell wider for him her head falling back as her orgasm washed over her body. He felt like marking her all over letting everyone know she was Merle Dixons. Letting her know all over again she was his. He felt that animal inside him snarling and snapping its jaws at the thought of other men looking at her and snapped his hips into her harder. Her entire body bucked and he repeated the action in rapidly driving into her harder each time making sure she felt every bit of him.

Feeling his own coming on Merle set back and wrapped his hand around his cock pulling off firm fast strokes over her body. She opened her eyes the second his orgasm hit and he got satisfaction out of her anger. She hated when he made a mess on her skin but he loved painting it. Chest heaving he set back letting his eyes look over her a lazy smirk on his face.

"Feel better?"

Merle met her eyes, "I'm serious."

"I quit." Leaning over her as her fingers swiped through his cum on her stomach she licked her finger clean, "You mean more to me than that job Merle. I can't stand the thought of you being mad at me or me having hurt you."

"Are we going to talk about are periods now? You'd be better off talking Daryl about this shit then." Merle chuckled.

Jessie pushed up on her elbows her breast catching his attention with the movement, "Dismiss the situation with humor but I'm sorry and besides your brother was with Gwen when I left."

Merle met her eyes and smiled, "Seen that coming."

Her fingers slid through his cum again and she grinned, "I did too."


End file.
